


goodnight n go

by qlossiers



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlossiers/pseuds/qlossiers
Summary: a bit of swimmer for you all





	goodnight n go

Germany is cold, and getting colder by the second. Kevin Wimmer checks his window for the millionth time but it's still closed. The radiator is on full blast. But Kevin is still shivering. If I were in London still, he thinks, it wouldn't be cold. 

But thinking of when he was in London just makes him sad. It reminds him of being at Tottenham, when life was simpler, rather than the dark uncertainty he experienced at Hannover. Worst of all, he starts to think of the one person he knows he shouldn't: of Heungmin Son, the love of his life who he'd left behind. 

Why do you gotta be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you...

💎💎💎  
Losing matches is the worst, especially when it feels like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Heungmin knows that fans from his homeland halfway across the world woke up at a ridiculous time, and some even flew to England, just to see him play. He knows that, of course he does. That's why losing matches sets a downer onto his week.

He pulls off his shirt and throws it to the marble floor. His parents had gone back home to give his brother 'some attention' so he was alone. He's not sure he likes it or not. It reminds him of when this happened a couple years back, and he would just bring Kevin over and- he puts his head in his hands. He can't be bothered with any more pain.

🌸🌸🌸  
Kevin stares at the message he just sent. He sighs. It's not even that late in England, Heungmin will be so confused. They talk, of course they do, but they avoid romantic small talk wherever possible. Kevin puts his phone up high so he won't have to see the reply. He feels so stupid.

💎💎💎  
"Why'd you have to be so cute?" Heingmin reads the message out loud. He feels weirdly exhilarated, a feeling he's pushed down ever since he saw Kevin leave for the airport. "It's impossible to ignore you."

He slides down on the couch  trying to think of a reply. 

Lately all I want is you on top of me  
So, baby, would you come to me?

He shakes away those thoughts. They're wrong, so wrong. So he just calls him in response. It's easier. He takes a long time to pick up and Heungmin starts to wonder if he's changed his mind. But then he does and his entire world turns upside down all over again.

🌸🌸🌸  
"Hell-hello? Kev?"  
Kevin's heart leaps at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He makes Kevin feel so differently to anyone else. Hed tried to distract himself by hooking up with a couple of boys in Germany, but they never compare.  
"Hey, I'm here," Kevin smiles.  
"Hi."  
"I'm sorry about the message." Kevin knows he's forgotten how to talk.  
"I want to see you." His voice is soft.  
"When your season ends, I'll come to you. Promise."  
"I would love that."  
Kevin smiles. "Me too."  
"Oh, Kevin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you. More than anything."  
Kevin imagines what he'd do if his love was here with him, laying next to him. He'd stroke Heungmin's face and kiss him, softly. "I love you too."  
"I know." There's a short laugh, too attractive for Kevin's own good.

Just say goodnight and go.

💎💎💎  
It's like an addiction, nights like these. Heungmin knows it's going to hurt like hell once the phone goes down but he can't help it. They talk and talk and talk for hours on end. He ends up breathless, drunk on Kevin's voice. He needs more. 

Just say goodnight and go.

🌸🌸🌸

Kevin manages to put the phone down only because he can barely keep his eyes open. He doesn't realise until he has to put his phone away that he'd been touching himself the entire time. He sighs and wipes his hand on his pants. He stares at the ceiling, wondering why life took them apart. He had never been so in love in his life. And he would never get anything like this again.


End file.
